How to Feel
by Namine Nuvuola
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan kehangatan keluarga. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan persahabatan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia meraskan seseorang membutuhkannya.


**Title : **How to Feel

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Angst/Friendship

**Main Character : **02G very slight U02

**Disclaimed** :

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, AU story, OOC, Sho-ai

Sebuah bangunan besar tampak hangus terbakar dan tidak bersisa. Beberapa tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa tampak tergeletak begitu saja dengan bentuk yang sudah gosong. Terjadi kebakaran hebat yang melanda sebuah bangunan tempat penampungan anak-anak. Beberapa anak yang ditampung disana tewas dengan mengenaskan ditempat itu.

_'Dasar anak sialan!'_

_'Kau hanya membawa kesialan saja disini!'_

_'Pergi saja ke neraka!'_

Anak kecil berambut merah itu tampak hanya diam mendengar semua cemooh yang berasal dari orang-orang disekitarnya itu. Tidak ada yang bisa ia ingat ketika ia lahir. Yang pasti, ia sudah sendirian dan dibawa kesebuah rumah panti yang menampung anak-anak sepertinya.

G—

Hanya satu huruf itu yang diberikan untuk namanya. Karena ia sendiri tidak pernah mengetahui namanya. Tetapi, ia selalu dianggap menjadi sumber dari semua kesialan hanya karena ia selalu berada disana, dan tidak ada yang mengenal dirinya.

"Tch, kau fikir aku mau berada disini..."

G berdecak kesal dan berlari menjauhi kerumunan orang itu, berlari ditengah hujan yang kala itu mengguyur Sicilly. Meninggalkan tempat yang sudah menampungnya selama 5 tahun sejak usianya 7 tahun itu. Meringkuk disalah satu sudut gang di Sicilly dengan tubuh penuh dengan luka, G membiarkan rambut merahnya menjadi basah karena hujan. Membiarkan semua luka yang ia dapatkan terasa perih karena basahan air hujan.

"...ei..." Didalam lamunannya, tiba-tiba hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya itu berhenti. Tidak, bukan berhenti tetapi seakan-akan ditutupi oleh sesuatu. Ketika membuka matanya, ia bisa melihat kalau seseorang berdiri didepannya. Berjongkok, dan G bisa melihat anak seusianya yang berambut kuning, sama dengan mata miliknya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

...

"Siapa kau?" G melihat kearah anak itu, dibelakangnya tampak beberapa orang yang memakai jas hitam dan kemeja putih. Sepertinya ia adalah pengawal anak ini. Kenapa seseorang seperti anak ini, berada didepannya bahkan...memayunginya.

"Kau bisa sakit jika disini," senyumannya tampak seperti sinar yang hangat bagimu. Anak itu melihat kearah luka-luka yang ada ditubuh G, "kau terluka? Aku akan membawamu kerumahku!"

"Tu—tunggu, tetapi..."

—

"Banyak sekali luka ditubuhmu," lelaki berambut kuning itu membawa G ketempat tinggalnya yang cukup—oke sangat besar. Seorang maid tampak mengobati semua luka yang ada ditubuhnya, dan memerbannya.

"Kenapa..."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" G tidak menatap anak itu, dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tentu saja karena kau sedang kesusahan," anak itu tertawa kecil dan menatap kearah G, "aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu sendirian dan berada ditempat seperti itu..."

...

"Tetapi bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu," G tampak sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan seenaknya dari anak itu, "memang kau bisa menjamin aku adalah orang baik?"

"Karena aku tahu kau adalah orang baik," anak itu tersenyum dan membuat G terhenyak.

_Karena aku tahu kau adalah orang baik..._

Tatapannya yang tulus dan juga hangat, sehangat mentari yang serupa dengan warna kejernihan mata dan juga rambutnya itu, baru kali ia melihat seseorang mengatakan hal itu kepadanya.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu...!" G memalingkan wajahnya dari anak itu. Tetapi anak itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah G.

"Kalau begitu kita berkenalan, namaku Giotto..."

G sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata dan perilaku Giotto padanya. Dan kali itu—

"Namaku G..."

—ia menemukan sebuah tempat yang menurutnya adalah tempat yang selama ini ia cari.

—

Sudah 5 tahun lamanya G tinggal ditempat Giotto, dan selama itu juga G bekerja keras untuk tidak menyusahkan keluarga Giotto. Ia berharap tidak akan ada kesialan lagi yang ia bawa kerumah dan keluarga Giotto.

"G, kau ingat tempat ini?" Giotto menyuruh kereta kuda yang mengantar mereka berkeliling dan melihat kearah sebuah reruntuhan gedung yang ada disampingnya. Gang yang berada didekat gedung itu tepatnya, disanalah 5 tahun yang lalu Giotto menemukan G, "disini tempatku pertama kali melihatmu bukan?"

...

G menatap kearah gang dan bangunan itu. Ia membatu, tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan Giotto, tempat dimana ia menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan cemooh dari orang-orang itu.

"Hei, bukankah kau G?" Seseorang berjalan kedekatnya, seorang pemuda yang tampak lebih dewasa dari G maupun Giotto. G tahu dia, dan ia tidak mau melihat salah seorang dari laki-laki yang menyiksa dan memfitnahnya dulu.

"G, kau mengenalnya?"

...

"Tidak..." G mengalihkan pandangannya, akan berjalan menjauhi pemuda itu.

"Jangan berpura-pura G, aku yang mengasuhmu ketika kecil! Sebelum akhirnya kau membuat kesialan dan menghancurkan tempatku!" Orang itu berteriak, membuat G menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga Giotto.

Ia tidak ingin mendengar lagi kata-kata itu—

"Kau hanya bisa menyusahkan semua orang!"

—terlebih didepan Giotto, ia tidak mau Giotto mengetahui semua masa lalunya. Mungkin saja ia akan membenci G dan mengusirnya.

"Kau memang pembawa sial!"

Ingin sekali ia menarik pelatuk dan memecahkan kepala lelaki itu.

"Kesialan apa lagi yang akan kau buat?"

Tetapi, yang ia dengar saat itu adalah suara hantaman yang tepat berada dibelakangnya. Ia menoleh dan terkejut—Giotto memukul pemuda itu dengan keras, hingga ia tersungkur didepan mereka.

"Jangan katakan hal itu..."

"Gi—Giotto kau..." G menatap kearah Giotto, dan menemukan satu raut diwajah Giotto yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Giotto marah...

Tetapi, kenapa hanya karena dia—

"Ia bukan pembawa sial—"

Giotto menatap dengan kesal sementara kau, lagi-lagi menemukan satu hal yang baru kau sadari. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan—

"—ia adalah sahabatku!"

—jika kehidupannya berarti untuk seseorang.

—

G selalu berharap ia tidak akan membuat kesialan lagi, terutama dikeluarga Giotto. Ia tidak mau membuat semuanya hancur karena kesialan yang ia buat. Tetapi, ternyata takdir berkata lagi.

Tidak ada yang bisa G dan Giotto ingat saat itu. Yang pasti, kejadian itu berlangsung cepat, banyak orang yang mengerumuni kediaman Giotto. Mengepung dan menyandera semua orang termasuk G dan Giotto. Membunuh semua pelayan, sebelum akhirnya didepan Giotto dan G—

—mereka membunuh kedua orang tua Giotto.

Saat ini, didepan makam kedua orang tuanya, untuk pertama kalinya Giotto menangis. Menangis tanpa suara, membuat G tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain membiarkan Giotto menangis. Apakah ini juga karena kesialan yang dibawa olehnya? Apakah Giotto akan membencinya? Apakah lagi-lagi ia akan kehilangan tempat untuk berteduh?

"G—"

Ia menatap kearah Giotto, bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Ia akan diusir dan berpisah dengan Giotto. Tetapi—

"Berjanjilah...kau tidak akan mati karena melindungiku..."

—yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah pernyataan yang meyakinkan dia kalau Giotto adalah orang yang paling berharga dihidupnya.

—

"Dasar kepala gurita merah!" Suara laki-laki berambut hijau itu menggelegar disebuah manshion yang cukup besar di Italia. Waktu seakan bergulir cepat ketika itu. Dan sekarang, sudah 3 tahun sejak kejadian itu. Usia G dan Giotto adalah 20 tahun. Dan sudah 2 tahun mereka membangun keluarga mafia Vongola atas inisiatif dari Giotto dan Cozaltz Shimon, teman baik G dan Giotto.

"Kau—" G yang sekarang menjabat sebagai tangan kanan Giotto sekaligus Storm Guardian Vongola tampak sedang bertengkar dengan Sang Thunder Guardian, Lampo, "—bisakah sedikit lebih dewasa? Aku bosan meladenimu!"

"Tidak weee!" Lampo menjulurkan lidahnya dan sukses membuat G akan memanahnya sebelum tiba-tiba Giotto datang melihat mereka berdua.

"Ada apa kalian berdua?" Giotto tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua yang—selalu—bertengkar walaupun hanya masalah sepele saja.

"Giotto, G nakal padaku!" Lampo berlari dan melindungi diri dibelakang Giotto. Membuat G hanya bisa terdiam dengan kepalan tangan yang tertahan.

"Jangan kasar padanya G..."

"Kau terlalu memanjakan dia Giotto," G menghela nafas pendek dan lebih tenang. Menghampiri Giotto yang ada didepannya, "kau sudah makan?"

"Eh? Belum, aku baru selesai mengerjakan tugas Vongola..."

"Kau ini bagaimana, bukankah sudah kubuatkan makanan dan kuletakkan di ruanganmu?" G berdecak kesal melihat sang boss sekaligus sahabatnya itu tidak bisa mengatur dirinya sendiri dan sering sakit karena itu.

"Ma—maaf G, aku akan memakannya..."

"Makanan itu pasti sudah dingin, aku akan membuatkan—"

"Nfufufu~" suara tawa yang terdengar disekitar mereka itu menghentikan perkataan G, dan membuat mereka bertiga menatap dan mencari sumber suara yang mereka tahu, "lagi-lagi boss-complexmu keluar G..."

"Jangan mengomentariku, dan kemana saja kau Spade?"

"Nfufufu~ apakah aku harus memberitahu? Tanyakan saja pada Alaude..." Spade berjalan begitu saja ketika mengatakan itu. Menunjuk kearah Alaude yang berjalan dibelakangnya dengan tampang kusut dan juga tatapan tajam.

"Ada apa Alaude?" Giotto sedikit ngeri melihat Sang Cloud Guardian yang sepertinya marah dan kesal itu.

"Lagi-lagi semangka itu mengganggu misiku. Aku tidak akan mau berpasangan dengan lelaki itu lagi," Alaude tampak bergumam dan menatap kearah Spade yang tampak tersenyum senang.

"Kau fikir Giotto memutuskan agar kau bersama dengannya dalam misi kenapa?" G tampak berdecak kesal, tidak menatap kearah Alaude maupun Spade, "karena ia menghawatirkanmu, misi kali ini berat kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak suka diceramahi orang sepertimu..."

"Apa maksudmu kepala mayonaise!" G menatap kearah Alaude dan kepalannya tetap tertahan didepan tubuhnya.

"Aku benci orang yang selalu ribut dengan keperluan Giotto. Ia bukan anak kecil yang harus kau urusi bukan? Berhentilah menganggapnya seperti anak kecil..." Alaude menghentikan perkataannya sejenak sebelum melanjutkannya, "dasar boss-complex..."

"Kau—!"

"Nfufufu~" Spade mendekati G dan merangkulkan tangannya dibahu G, "tetapi, kau selalu saja berusaha menjaga Giotto itulah yang membuatmu jadi menarik..."

Dan hanya satu kalimat itu yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri dan merinding karena perbuatan Spade.

"G, ayo kita aja Giotto berlatih to the Extreme!" Bahkan suara super besar dari Sang Sun Guardian—Knuckle tidak ia dengar dengan jelas.

—

Suasana di Vongola gempar, beberapa hari setelah Giotto dan yang lainnya berada diluar markas dan hanya ada G yang berada dimarkas. Dan ketika itu, terjadi penyerangan mendadak dari salah satu musuh Vongola. Markas berhasil diamankan, tetapi G terluka parah ketika itu.

Yang mendengar hal itu pertama kali adalah Alaude yang menolongnya ketika ditengah pertarungan dan juga Knuckle yang kembali kemarkas keesokan harinya. G tidak memberitahukan apapun kepada yang lainnya, dan hanya Knuckle yang tahu dan merawat luka itu. Cukup parah hingga ia masih terbaring walaupun 2 minggu sudah lewat sejak penyerangan itu.

Giotto dan yang lainnya baru tiba ketika itu dan memasuki markas tanpa tahu penyerangan dan juga luka yang diderita G.

"Knuckle, dimana G?"

"A—ah, Giotto..." Knuckle yang sebenarnya diancam oleh G untuk tidak memberitahukan pada Giotto dan yang lainnya tidak bisa berkutit ketika Giotto berada didepannya, "G—"

Menyadari ada yang aneh, Giotto langsung berlari menuju ketempat G diikuti Ugetsu dan Lampo. Ketika membuka ruangannya, yang ia lihat adalah sosok G yang sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan perban yang melilit dihampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"G!"

"Huh, Giotto kenapa kau—" G terkejut melihat mereka bertiga yang datang. Giotto berjalan dan mencoba melihat keadaan G dari atas kebawah.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami kalau ada penyerangan di markas? Bagaimana kalau kau terbunuh saat itu?"

"Memang malas mengakuinya, tetapi karena Alaudelah aku selamat..." G menggaruk kepala belakangnya, tidak mengakui kalau Alaude yang membuatnya masih bisa berdiri walau dalam keadaan terluka seperti ini.

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku, dan aku tidak suka orang yang melanggar peraturan," Alaude berada didepan pintu dan hanya menyilangkan tangannya dan menutup matanya, "dasar lemah..."

"Kau—!"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan kami langsung?" Lampo tampak cemas dan menatap G yang terkejut melihat tatapan cemas Lampo, "kalau kau mati bagaimana?"

"Kau mengatakan seolah-olah kau menghawatirkanku saja," G mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Lampo dan Giotto.

"G bodoh! Kau fikir aku tidak khawatir denganmu!" Lampo berteriak seperti itu sebelum berlari keluar dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan Giotto, Knuckle, Ugetsu, dan G yang terdiam dan terkejut melihat sifat Lampo.

"Ada apa dengannya...?"

"Ia mencemaskanmu," Giotto tersenyum kearah G, menepuk pelan kepalanya, "jangan menyembunyikan apapun lagi pada kami. Karena kami sudah menganggapmu seperti keluarga..."

—

G selalu sendiri selama 6 tahun sebelum ia bertemu dengan Giotto. Tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang, tidak pernah merasakan apa yang namanya persahabatan. Hanya mendapatkan cemooh dari orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan sinis.

Itu dulu...

Sebelum ia bertemu dengan Giotto, sebelum ia bertemu dengan yang lainnya. Dulu ia merasa kalau mati itu lebih baik, karena tidak akan ada yang terluka dan bersedih. Sekarang, perasaan takut akan mati selalu membayanginya. Janjinya dengan Giotto, dan semua perhatian yang diberikan baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung.

"G-dono," suara itu membuyarkan lamunan G ketika berada ditaman sendirian. Sosok lelaki berambut hitam dengan pakaian kimono ala Jepang yang ia gunakan. Ugetsu Asari, Sang Rain Guardian berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Ada apa..."

"Kau ada masalah?" Ugetsu tersenyum kearah G, menatap kedua mata merahnya yang juga menatap mata Ugetsu. G heran bagaimana Ugetsu bisa tahu, apa yang selama ini ia fikirkan dan ingin ia lakukan, "ceritakan padaku kalau tidak keberatan..."

...

"Aku," terdiam sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "hanya berfikir, apakah keberadaanku disini...hanya membuat semua orang khawatir, dan membuat suasana menjadi lebih kacau."

...

"Aku bukan sepertimu yang layaknya hujan," G menatap kearah langit, tidak menatap kearah Ugetsu, "yang tenang, yang mengalir begitu saja tanpa merusak apapun, yang menyembunyikan kesedihan langit yang harus mempertahankan dirinya agar bisa terus menjadi langit yang cerah..."

Dan yang ia dengar kemudian adalah suara tawa yang berasal dari Ugetsu. Ugetsu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar perkataan G, dan menatapnya kembali sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau tahu apa G-dono," Ugetsu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menatap G yang hampir saja marah jika Ugetsu tidak langsung melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "G-dono lebih cocok menjadi hujan, yang selalu bisa menjadi tempat untuk langit bisa memendam kesedihannya. Karena Giotto-dono, akan menjadi kuat jika kau berada didekatnya..."

Terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ugetsu, G menatap mata hitam lelaki itu lagi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui jawaban apa yang ingin kudengar," G menutup matanya, mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ugetsu, "kenapa kau bisa tahu semua yang kuinginkan dan kufikirkan, itu menyebalkan kau tahu?"

...

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ugetsu—hanya ada sensasi hangat yang G rasakan di mulutnya. Ugetsu, menciumnya tanpa memberitahukannya terlebih dahulu jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Saat itu—

"Itu karena aku—"

—untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup G—

"—aku mencintaimu G-dono..."

—ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai oleh seseorang.

—

"Sial..." Saat ini ia bersama dengan Giotto berada dalam situasi berbahaya. Dikepung oleh semua musuh yang ada disekitar mereka, G tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Mereka hanya berdua, dan musuh mereka berada disegala penjuru tempat itu. Terlebih lagi Giotto sudah terluka dan membuatnya tidak bisa bertarung dalam keadaan fit.

"Giotto, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa G..." Giotto menatap kearah G sambil tersenyum.

"G, Giotto, kalian tidak apa-apa?" Suara Knuckle langsung mengalihkan pandangan G dan Giotto begitu juga dengan musuh mereka yang bersembunyi dibalik kegelapan. Salah satu dari musuh mereka tampak membidik Knuckle dan akan menembaknya.

"Knuckle diatasmu!" Giotto berlari kearah Knuckle dan akan melindunginya dengan kekuatannya. Tetapi, G tahu tidak akan cukup waktu untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan untuk melindungi Knuckle. Dan kalau itu terjadi, maka Giotto yang akan terluka.

"Giotto, jangan!"

Dan ketika ia sadar, ia sudah berlari dan berada didepan Giotto dan Knuckle.

BANG!

Satu tembakan, dan mengenai telak punggungnya.

BANG! BANG!

Dan beberapa tembakan yang menyusul dan membuatnya tubuhnya lemah dan akan terjatuh begitu saja. Sebelum Giotto menangkap tubuhnya, membuat kepalanya menyender di bahunya.

"G!" Giotto mencoba melihat keadaanmu, mencoba untuk tetap menyadarkanmu dengan luka parah seperti ini.

"Sial!" Knuckle langsung mengeluarkan kekuatannya, mencoba untuk menghabisi semua musuh yang masih tersisa sementara yang lainnya sudah pergi setelah menembak G.

"Kalau seperti ini..." G tersenyum, dibalik pundak Giotto. Sedangkan lukanya semakin mengeluarkan darah membuatnya terbatuk dan memuntahkan sebagian darah dari mulutnya.

"G, jangan berbicara dulu!" Giotto tampak panik ketika melihat G yang semakin melemah dipelukannya, "Knuckle, cepat sembuhkan dia!"

"Sudahlah Giotto..." G memegang bahu Giotto, memintanya untuk menghentikan apa yang dilakukan Giotto, "aku tahu batasan tubuhku...sebelum aku pergi..."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan mati!" Giotto tampak marah dan panik mendengar apa yang dikatakan G. Mencoba untuk tetap membuat G sadar, dan menunggu pertolongan.

"Maaf...maafkan aku..."

"G, Giotto!" Suara yang lainnya, yang baru saja datang dan melihat keadaan itu hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap mereka berdua. Pandangan G mulai kabur, ia sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya.

—G's POV—

_'Anak itu anak sialan!'_

Kenapa saat ini, aku malah mengingat semua suara itu?

Entahlah, sejak kecil aku tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Bahkan aku berfikir lebih baik aku tidak terlahir. Tidak ada satupun orang yang menginginkanku, karena aku hanya membawa kesialan.

_'Dasar kepala gurita!'_

Lampo...

Ia menyebalkan, penakut, tidak bisa diandalkan dan hanya merepotkan Giotto. Ia benar-benar membuatku dan Giotto repot dengan kelakuannya. Ia—

_'G bodoh! Kau fikir aku tidak khawatir denganmu!'_

—selalu menghawatirkanku seakan aku ini saudara kandungnya saja. Kuharap ia bisa menghentikan sikap kekanakannya, dan berubah menjadi lebih dewasa.

_'G! Ayo kita ajak Giotto berlatih to the Extreme!'_

Knuckle...

Selalu ribut, tetapi kalau tidak ada dia rasanya sepi juga. Selalu meributkan semua masalah sepele dengan kata-kata Extreme-nya. Ia itu selalu saja—

_'Kuharap kau selalu dilindungi oleh tuhan dimanapun kau berada...'_

—mendoakan yang terbaik untuk semuanya apapun yang terjadi. Aku jadi ingin melihat wajahnya ketika melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini.

_'Nfufufu~ kau selalu saja berusaha menjaga Giotto, itulah yang membuatmu jadi menarik...'_

Spade...

Menyebalkan sih, karena ia lebih kuat dariku dan ia yang menyebabkan Giotto mundur. Tetapi ia salah satu yang bisa mempertahankan Vongola—satu hal yang paling ingin dipertahankan Giotto.

_'Aku benci orang yang selalu ribut dengan keperluan Giotto. Ia bukan anak kecil yang harus kau urusi bukan? Berhentilah menganggapnya seperti anak kecil...'_

Alaude...

Ia menyebalkan, sok kuat, selalu memerintah, dan tidak mau kalah. Ia selalu sok dingin dan selalu menyendiri. Tetapi, ia—

_'Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku, dan aku tidak suka orang yang melanggar peraturan'_

—orang yang paling bisa kupercaya untuk melindungi primo. Menyebalkan karena kenyataannya memang ia lebih kuat dariku. Tetapi, dengan adanya dia aku percaya Giotto akan aman.

_'Karena G-dono lebih cocok menjadi hujan, yang selalu bisa menjadi tempat untuk langit bisa memendam kesedihannya. Karena Giotto-dono, akan menjadi kuat jika kau berada didekatnya...'_

Ugetsu...

Orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui. Terlalu polos, bodoh, selalu tersenyum, dan selalu bisa menebak apa yang kufikirkan. Tetapi—

_'Aku mencintaimu G-dono...'_

—ia memang benar-benar bodoh...

_'Karena aku percaya kalau kau adalah orang yang baik...'_

_'Perkenalkan namaku adalah Giotto!'_

_'Ia bukan pembawa sial_—_'_

Giotto...

Karena kau, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan kasih sayang dari sebuah keluarga. Karena kau, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan arti dari kehidupanku. Karena kau, aku mendapatkan orang-orang yang mengisi hidupku dengan warna. Karena kau—

_'—ia adalah sahabatku!'_

—untuk pertama kali aku merasakan seseorang membutuhkanku.

_'G, berjanjilah kau tidak akan mati karena melindungiku!'_

—Normal's POV—

"Maaf...maaf...maafkan aku Giotto..." G tersenyum lemah, memeluk Giotto yang sudah terdiam dengan air mata menggenangi mata kuningnya.

"Sebelum...aku pergi," mata merahnya semakin menutup, nafasnya bisa Giotto rasakan semakin melemah, "satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu Giotto...semuanya," G menutup matanya sejenak, air mata yang tidak pernah ia keluarkan selama 26 tahun itu keluar begitu saja.

"Terima kasih...karena kalian sudah membuat hidupku berarti terutama kau Giotto..."

"Dan, katakan pada Ugetsu—" G berbisik pelan, tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk mengatakan hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Giotto dan yang lainnya. Dan hanya Giotto yang mendengar satu kalimat terakhir dari G.

"—terima kasih karena sudah mencintai orang sepertiku..."

—**Owari**—

_Tanbah lama ane tambah ga bisa aja bikin Angst ._." Susah juga cari ide darimana. Malah jadi kaya gini deh Dx"_

_Sebagai Mun G di KHR RP saya menyatakan "suka menyiksanya" mwahahahaha! /dipanah/ y-yah itu aja deh daripada banyak omong xD _

_RnR oke~_


End file.
